Homecoming
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Betty has come home from a long needed vacation. How will Daniel react when she comes over for dinner one evening. Will he be surprised to see the new Betty, or will she be surprised? Rated T for some later chapters.
1. Homecoming

_Okay wow, I haven't written Detty fics in like forever. I'm just putting up a warning, it may be a little rusty at first but I know as I progress with this fic, it will get better. I just got inspired to write a new fic because I was watching and listening to some Detty vids on Youtube. Hopefully this will turn out okay and I hope I still have what I got. Enjoy and remember to rate and comment. I love getting feedback from you guys!_

She sat in her bedroom, looking out her window, wondering what he was doing. He sat at his desk, look out his window, wondering what she was doing. Both were lost, lost without each other, but soon she would be coming home from her long needed vacation. There was so much she wanted to tell him, and boy did she look different. No longer was she the "Ugly" Betty everyone knew. She was now the "Sexy, Sultry" Betty. Her braces had been taken off right before she left on her trip, and only her family had seen her with them off. She lost quite a bit of weight, vacations seem to do that. Her skin was darker, and her hair was shoulder length. But something that will always define her as Betty are her glasses, which she decided to hold onto, even though they were a very sexy, sleek red pair. She just couldn't wait to come home, to see his gorgeous baby blues eyes that she has missed for the past year.

Even though she had been on a vacation, Betty just couldn't get away from work. She was still working at Mode, but while being on vacation, she worked a bit. Claire had asked her before she left if she could get the workers at Mode Brazil to learn how to run a magazine, properly. So she did, and now things started to move more smoothly. Betty was very pleased with her work, and hated the sight of having to leave her new friends, but she knew her true friends, the ones she knew for years, the ones she loved the most, were waiting for her long awaited arrival.

Betty looked out her window and saw the wonderful skyscrapers of New York. She was so excited to be home. She felt great, well rested and was so ready to get back to work, at Mode America. As she stepped off the plane, she smelled the fresh New York air, it smelled wonderful. As she walked towards the door leading into the airport, she heard an oh so familiar voice, yelling her name.

"_Mi hija_!" Ignacio yelled running towards his daughter. "My beautiful baby girl is finally home. We missed you so much Betty, and might I say, you look very nice."

"Thanks _Papi_. I missed you too. Where is everyone else?"

"They couldn't make it, Bobby broke his leg the other day. Fell off the ladder trying to clean the gutters out."

"Ha, well I'm sure they're excited. I know I am, I can't wait to see them."

When Betty arrived home, her family welcomed her in, everyone crying happily. Hilda was the most shocked. Shocked to see that her baby sister was a little hottie, Betty just blushed.

Betty sat in her room, looking around and glad to be home. All of a sudden her phone began to ring. It was Claire.

"Hello Betty. I'm so glad you're finally home. Did your plane leave on time?"

"Yes it did, thanks Claire, for everything."

No problem darling. So tomorrow evening, I'm having a family dinner and I would love for you to come. I know your not apart of our family, but I think of you as a member. What do you say? Tyler will be there, with his new girlfriend and he is very excited to meet you, and Daniel will be there. He has done nothing but talk about you nonstop all week. So I'm sure he will be very pleased to see you."

"I'd love to Claire. And I can't wait to see everyone at work on Monday. It's going to be so nice to get back to work."

"Well I will let you go, it's getting pretty late. Dinner is at six. Good night Betty."

"Good night Claire and thank you."

Betty hung up her phone, turned it off and laid down. She slowly closed her eyes, dreaming sweet dreams.

_So I think I'll leave off here. I really can't think of much more for this chapter. I think it's a good start. Tell me what you think and any suggestions for my next chapter would be very nice. Rate and comment!_


	2. Lust

_**Okay, so I got some pretty good feedback from my last chapter. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one.**_

**Betty stood outside of the Meade home. She was so nervous. She just couldn't understand why she was so nervous, it was just Daniel, even though she hadn't seen him in a year. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Thankfully Daniel didn't answer. Instead it was Tyler, Daniel's half-brother.**

"**Let me guess, you're Betty?"**

"**Yes sir," Betty said, nodding her head.**

"**Claire has told me so much about you. Please come in, let me take your coat."**

"**Thank you very much, Tyler."**

**Betty walked in and looked around. The house was beautiful. Then she heard a voice. It was Claire.**

"**Oh my goodness Betty, look at you. You look wonderful," Claire said, squeezing Betty.**

"**Thank you Mrs., I mean Claire."**

"**Your very welcome. Daniel is going to be so surprised to see you. I know I am."**

"**And your right mother, I'm shocked," Daniel said, staring at Betty. She looked so, beautiful. She was more than beautiful, she was, sexy. He just looked at her entire body, slowly. She had on a cute but elegant red dress, strapless. It barley came to her knees. She had on a beautiful pair of red pumps and her hair was slightly wavy. Her face just looked so, natural and her lips were fire red. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The dress showed every curve on her body, and this made him weak at the knees, he knew he had to sit down, otherwise he would fall. But instead he forced himself over to her, to hug her, to hold her tight in his arms.**

"**What happened to the little dorky Betty I knew a year ago?" Daniel said, with a grin on his face.**

"**Well, I guess she grew up," Betty said, with a giggle. Betty looked deep into Daniel perfect blue eyes. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still the sexy Daniel Meade she knew. Except now there was something a bit different about him, but she couldn't but her finger on it. He had a certain glow to him, which made her happy, seeing him happy made her happy.**

**Everyone sat down at the dinner table and ate. Betty talked about how wonderful Brazil, and how wonderful the people were. Daniel just stared at her, and listened. He just couldn't get over the fact of how much she grew up, within just a year. After dinner, Daniel and Betty sat at the table and talked for hours. Finally Claire came in and said,**

"**Betty, it's almost midnight. I'm sure your tired and would like to go home. You've got a big day tomorrow."**

"**Wow it really is. I guess we just lost track of time. Thanks Claire."**

"**Wait, um, Betty, let me walk you out. I'll get your coat."**

"**Oh, thanks Daniel."**

**Daniel walked Betty out to her car.**

"**I had a wonderful night. It was great seeing you," Betty said, hugging Daniel.**

"**It was great seeing you too Betty. So I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?"**

"**Yep."**

**Well have a great night, sleep tight," and Daniel leaned down and gave Betty a small peck on the cheek. She waved goodbye and he walked back into his home. Betty sat in her car for the longest time, rubbing her cheek. Her face was as red as her lips. She had felt something she had never felt before when Daniel kissed her. Even though it was just a peck on the cheek, something was there. She knew she had to talk to Daniel tomorrow, when she got the chance.**

_**Okay once again I think this is a pretty good place to leave off at. So I want your alls feedback again. What do you think Betty and Daniel should talk about. Just about the kiss? Or maybe something deeper than that? I want your input. Thank you so much and hope you enjoyed! **__**J**_


	3. Panic

_Okay so I haven't added to this fic in such a long time. Life has been so busy. I decided to start back because of the end of Ugly Betty. It has sadden me to see then end of the show, but it makes me happy because I know that I can still continue with my fics. So anyways, he is the third chapter. I don't know how long I'm going to make this but there should be several more chapters after this. Thanks for keeping up!_

Betty had been busy all day. Even if she saw Daniel coming towards her, she would just shy away and walk in the other direction. She knew deep down that she had to talk to him about what happened the other night when she went to the Meade's house for dinner. She had to talk to Daniel about that kiss, was it just a friendly kiss, or did it mean more. Because to her, it felt as if it were more of a passionate kiss goodnight, but it could just all be in her head.

Betty sat at her desk, typing away. Next thing she sees is Daniel, standing right behind her, with this look on his face. She knew that they had to talk, now. Betty stood up and Daniel put his hand up. She let him speak.

"Betty, I know that you've been avoiding me all day. I have meetings the rest of the day, but I would love to take you to dinner and discuss some things. I already made reservations at _Jean Georges_, so if you can, please be there around eight. Thank you Betty." At that Daniel walked away.

As soon as Betty got home from work she ran upstairs and started ransacking her closet. She had three hours to get ready. Hilda walked into Betty's room and saw the mess that was now her room.

"Betty, what on earth are you doing in here? It's a total mess."

"Okay you see, I have a date, well dinner, with Daniel tonight, and I have nothing to wear. I mean we are going to a five star restaurant and I want to look nice. Hilda, I need your help. And not like last time, when you made me look like a hooker."

"Okay sweetie. I got you covered. And you didn't look like a hooker, you looked hot."

"Well I'm not looking for hot, I'm looking for professional."

"Oh come on Betty. *Sigh* Let's go. First how much time do we have.

"At least two hours"

"Okay lets go then, I know of some great stores where we can get you a lovely dress and then I got a girl on 8th Street that owes me favor who can do your hair and your make up. And I promise, you won't look like a hooker."

Betty and Hilda spent two and half hours getting Betty ready for her "date" with Daniel. Betty stood in the living room and looked at Hilda.

"Thank you so much Hilda, I think I look pretty good."

"You look so cute, and kinda sexy I might add."

"Hilda!", Betty said, blushing.

Betty had on a long, elegant red dress that showed ever curve on her body. She had on a pair of silver strapy heels and silver earrings to match. Her hair was slightly wavy and her glasses had been put away for the night. Her eyes looked amazing, emphasizing her big brown eyes. She lips were a lushes shade of red.

Hilda waved goodbye to her sister as Betty caught a cab. Betty rode twenty blocks till she had reached her destination. Before Betty could open the door, someone opened it for her.

"Betty….. you look amazing." Daniel said as he help her out of the car.

"Thank you," Betty said, feeling her cheeks getting red.

_So I think I will stop here. If you have any thoughts or ideas on what should be in my next fic, please let me know. I love hearing your alls feedback, and you never know, one of your suggestions may end up in my next fic. So please tell me your thoughts and what you thought about this fic. Thanks!_


	4. Date

_Hi everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to write another fic. Things in my life have been super crazy. I have finally found the time to sit down and write more on this fic. I've got great confidence in this one. I'm hoping that it will turn out pretty good. I love your alls feedback and can't wait to hear your thoughts and ideas about this fic and what I should write for my next. Hopefully there will be several more after this one and I own nothing._

"Hello, Daniel Meade, reservation for two," Daniel said as him and Betty stood in front of the hostess.

"Right this way sir."

Daniel and Betty both sat down and the waitress took their drink orders. They sat there and looked at the menu. Once Daniel was finished, he looked up and spoke.

"Betty, the other night, when I saw you… I was surprised, even shocked, to see how much you had changed. These feelings came over me that I had never felt before. When I saw you, I became weak at the knees and the whole night all I could do was look at you and listen to you beautiful voice. Then, after you left, I began to think. I began to think about, you and me. How we've known each other for almost five years now. I came to realize, that somewhere deep down, that I've always loved you Betty. At first, all I ever saw you as was my geeky, clumsy assistant. And, to be honest, I've always loved that about you. You've always been there for me. I've been with tons of women and none of those women have made me feel the way I feel for any women except for you Betty. You're my best friend and hope that one day, maybe you and I could be more. You've changed me so much Betty, for the better and I love you so much for that. Betty, I hope I haven't said anything to worry or offend you."

Betty sat there and stared at her menu. What on earth could she say? Daniel pretty much just poured his heart and feelings out to her. She had to be honest; she had to tell Daniel exactly how she felt.

"Daniel, to be honest, I've had these same feeing. When I was in Brazil, all I could do was think about you. At first I just thought it was because I missed you, as a friend. Then I began to realize it was more than that. I started to think of you in a whole new way. I guess a part of me has always loved you too Daniel, as more than a friend. And I guess it has taken us almost five years to realize this, even though I'm sure others have been able to see it. It's going to be weird at first, but I'm sure you and I can work something out Daniel. I mean we are both adults, you said yourself, you're not the same Daniel you were when I met you almost five years ago and to be honest, I kinda like this Daniel more. This Daniel is sweeter, more sensitive, especially to women's emotions. I think if we work hard we can make this work."

"So what are you saying Betty that you will go out with me?"

"Well, I kinda thought that this was a date."

Daniel looked at Betty and smiled. The two of them sat and talk for hours. Finally the manager of the restaurant had to come and tell them that they would be closing shortly.

"So Betty, I've decided to let this "date" go on a bit longer. I've got somewhere else I want to take you."

"That sounds great Daniel; I don't think I'm ready to go to an empty home. I'm not quite moved in to my apartment yet, and it's quite lonesome."

Daniel decided to take Betty to the Brooklyn Bridge, where they had spent a late evening with each other before. They walked across the bridge and talked for several more hours. When they were done, it was going on midnight.

"Betty I hate for you to have to go all the way back to your apartment, plus you said it's kind of lonesome. My loft is just a few blocks away. If you want, I've got a couch, you can sleep in my bed and I can take the couch."

"Daniel I don't want to invade…"

"Betty please, I want you to."

"Well okay then Daniel, if you're sure."

"I'm sure Betty, it's late and it will be going on one till you get home. Let me do this for you."

"Okay Daniel. You really have changed."

Daniel looked at Betty in the moonlight and smiled.

_Alrighy, I'm gonna stop here. Please rate and review. I would love ideas for the next chapter. I'm kind of drawing a blank so if you have ANY ideas please let me know. Thanks everyone! Oh and I would like to make my next chapter a bit longer, I know short chapters aren't the best but I can never think of anything to write, so please give me feedback._


End file.
